In recent years, the amount of information processed by information processing devices has dramatically increased, and as a result, the number of digital signals for representing the information and the number of bits are on the rise. For that reason, numerous signal lines have become necessary in order to transmit digital signals between information processing devices or between modules within the information processing devices.